


The Prom

by tbwh



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Prom Night, this just came up in my mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 02:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22000036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbwh/pseuds/tbwh
Summary: Just a building up love story between TaeJun (main) and SooGyu and a lost Huening Kai.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Beomgyu, Choi Yeonjun/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	The Prom

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta-ed. one shot.

♫ How Do I Tell A Girl I Want To Kiss Her - Modern Baseball ♫

“Are you sure you’re not coming with me?” Beomgyu asked him for the nth times already, eyes still glaring madly at the mirror while his hand swiftly combing his hair to the back, attempting to try the swept-to-back hair style he has been brooding off about it for quite a while, however ending up feeling frustrated as the bangs won’t budge from his forehead. After for a good 20 minutes having a lonely fight in front of the mirror, he let his hand down dejectedly, feeling defeated.

“I work hard taking extra care of my hair you see, no split ends, soft and silky, only for Soobin going to tease me tonight for having this coconut hair again,” Beomgyu pouted at Taehyun’s reflected image on the mirror, slowly getting irritated as the said boy just smiled looking down on his phone. “Yah, look at me!” Beomgyu stomped his legs on the soft carpet, demanding full attention on him.

Taehyun slowly rising his chin up and nodding at him, his eyes not yet leaving from the phone screen, _typical gamer_ , Beomgyu thought while rolling his eyes up, not long enough before Taehyun had to squeezed his eyes shut and laughed out loud as Beomgyu suddenly jumped on him and tackled his small body down on the bed. “You’re heavy hyung oh God, get off!”

“I swear to God how can I put up to such annoying kid named Kang Taehyun for 10 years in my life, you shitty friend,” Beomgyu laid down and massaged his temples as he looked up to the ceiling, voice straining as an attempt to appear that he was mad at him, (not really) before a looming shadow looked down on him, offering his hands to pull Beomgyu up into a sitting position. The pout was still evident.

Taehyun lowered his body a bit, eyes parallel to Beomgyu’s before he smiled fondly at him, hands ruffling his soft hair before he worked his magic on Beomgyu, fixing up his tousled hair. “Soobin hyung gotta be impressed by you tonight. You literally work hard on the outfit too, hyung,” as Taehyun gave the final touch on the hair and shoving a smaller mirror right in front of Beomgyu’s face. He scanned Beomgyu’s appearance from his hair down to his shoes; the button up black velvet suit fitted nicely on his slender frame, and his expensive branded shoes just wrapped around his feet just fine. Taehyun nodded in satisfaction. _I don’t even want to know how much Beomgyu hyung spend on these_ , Taehyun shook his head in disbelief.

“And with that face, everyone at the prom will never miss their once in a lifetime chance to ask you for a dance, hyung despite Soobin hyung already claim you as his,” Taehyun snorted at his own statement, feeling ridiculous as to why Beomgyu would feel so down and dejected despite the fact that he was currently ranked first as the most popular boy in their school where half of the school population were head over heels for him. They should felt jealous over Soobin hyung for going out with him. Sometimes he wanted to smack Beomgyu so hard for being so oblivious about it.

“Unlike me, a nerd who only knows how to play game and card tricks,” Taehyun heaved a sigh before taking a good look at him image over the mirror, hands flattening his bangs down so that they will cover his ugly, wide forehead and those thick frame glasses? Ew. These were the reason why he always chooses to keep his bangs long.

Beomgyu never smacked Taehyun’s back so hard and so fast in his life.

“If you are going to diss yourself again, I’m gonna kick you out from the house. Oh, and by the way, your so called crush is attending too, with Huening Kai,” Beomgyu made sure that the meaning of his pointed, playful look were properly projected on the said boy who choose to ignore him and walked toward his wardrobe instead, choosing a warm outfit to go out to the convenience store.

“What about him? I don’t have a crush on him, are you being a delusional judger now,” Taehyun rolled his eyes upward, his hand quick to throw the long, black padded coat onto the bed and proceeded to choose his shirt and pants. _Since I’m going to walk for a bit, maybe a thick hoodie and track pants can do_.

“All man do is lie”

“…That’s applied to you too”

“You think I never notice how you come up with cheesy, disgustingly sweet lyrics you write them down on your 555 note book every single time Choi Yeonjun come into the class like a wrecking ball he is—“

Beomgyu pretty sure he saw Taehyun flinched and tried hard to bite back his argument and he continued snickered as he saw the tips of Taehyun’s ears turned beet red. _He really thought he can pulled off the tough guy look on him_ , Beomgyu laughed internally.

“Give yourself some credit, Kang Taehyun. You actually can sing and a brainer to boot. If you style your hair a little bit and wear some color contacts,” Beomgyu stepped closer into his personal space, gentle hand carefully swept his bangs out of the way, revealing beautiful, big eyes Taehyun always concerned of because most people commented that they were too big to their liking, “you will come second in our school, pretty boy. And of course number one should be me that I can confirm with everyone”.

Taehyun slapped his hand away, eyes looking down and biting his lips, hard. “Nah, I thought we already got off from this topic weeks ago,” and he looked back upwards, watching Beomgyu’s expression turned sour and bitter by his words. “He won’t notice me how many times should I say that, Choi Beomgyu,” Taehyun fake laughed over his statement, slowly stepping out from his place with a heavy breathing, quickly changing his outfit into the clothes he choose before and got ready to go to the convenience store, and the damn rooftop he recently frequent by to sort out his thoughts.

“Don’t worry about me too much, this prom is supposed to be special to you, hyung.”

“Then what about you? I feel like a jerk for having fun alone though.”

“Nah you don’t need to, I’m good.”

“Stop acting tough, Kang Taehyun I can never get used to that.”

“Said the baby who acted tough around Soobin in the first place.”

“..That was different! I need to show him I’m not somebody who can be kicked around despite having a pretty face—“

“Whatever you say hyung, you’re still a softie at heart. Pretty sure Soobin hyung fall in love with you because you are _you._ ”

“…Sweet talker.”

“Flatten your hair some more and dust your suit and you’re ready to go. Have fun while you can hyung! And go get your first kiss too, if possible,” he ended their bickering with an encouraging pat on Beomgyu’s back.

“Yah!!”

***

Taehyun walked around some more across the buildings, not too far from the convenience store and he smiled encouragingly to himself when he saw the vacant rooftop from afar, heart slightly feeling better. The echoed laughter and loud hustles and bustles of people from the dancing hall still reached to his ears making his steps grew larger and faster making his way to his safe haven, at least, for now.

The plastic bag in his hand swing fiercely back and forth as he hopped up the stairs, adrenaline coursed throughout his body as the empty space with fairy lights decorating the folded sofa met his view. He smiled so brightly at that, praising himself for managing to steal the lights from his sister’s room this morning and quickly winded them along the sofa for him to lie down and watch the stars. Oh, not forgetting the strawberry milk and warm red bun he just purchased to fill up his stomach if he felt hungry after.

The thought of him trying to vocalize some of the lyrics he has been writing since, _he_ fake walked into Taehyun’s classroom attempting to run from his fan girls has always been on his mind. Since then, he usually wrote them aimlessly, jotting down what he felt on that moment, simple words but heavy with feelings. Taehyun was never good with romantic things, he figured that out years ago but then a Choi Yeonjun came into his life and now he doubted himself.

Beomgyu once asked him why would he crush on him, Taehyun raised an eyebrow on that, why wouldn’t he though?

If people were to ask him what was the charming, killing point Yeonjun possessed that made him fell for him, he would said that, it was his crowd magnetic pull.

There were no such thing as silence when Yeonjun came; he always brought crowds with him, always have many pairs of eyes eventually drawn to him when he laughed and smiled, adoring the pure and innocent expressions making the grand appearance from the boy. He was their bridge to bond and communicate, and Taehyun felt jealous and proud of him at the same time.

He looked over the 555 note book in his hand, eyes skimming through the smeared pencil marks all over the notes, cringing much while clearing his throats attempting to sing the lyrics he barely spelled them out.

♫ He smiles bites his lips and turns away

From that point on, he's not just another face

He turns back to him with those hazel eyes

There's no point of return, he's all that's on his mind

But he doesn't know what he's been through before

Puts himself on the front lines with no reward

And takes care of everyone else before himself ♫

“Okay your singing is damn impressive but I need to hide, like, immediately,” a low voice suddenly whispered to Taehyun’s ears in rush, pulling the blanket, _wait, the blanket—,_ over themselves as an attempt to hide their big bodies, over the half folded broken sofa.

_Since when I brought a blanket??_

Taehyun couldn’t even think when and where to start, as to how he was currently in the middle of this ridiculous situation he got involved unintentionally with the possible _~~crush~~ heart breaker_ who was lying down next to him. They flinch a bit as the door to the rooftop was smacked open accompanied by horror screeching and screaming of the fan girls hunting down the poor, shaking school heartthrob.

 _Women can be crazy scary,_ Taehyun would never wanted to make them mad.

“Okay, that was close. Sorry for interfering your me-time, Hyunnie,” as he flipped the blanket sideways a little bit too quickly, too flustered to boot he ended up smacking the right side of Taehyun’s face as the result. The crack sounds made he jumped to his side and stood abruptly, panic visible on his face.

“Oof!”

“Oh God I wasn’t intended to—“

“It’s okay, it doesn’t hurt.”

“No, it is not oh God and I broke your glasses what have I done—“

“Dude chill, I have spares in my bedroom.”

“Are you freaking crazy I smacked that glasses into two that must hurt A LOT and you’re the Kang Taehyun—“

“And what about me?”

Taehyun looked at him in fear and disgust, slowly collecting the broken glasses and placed them into his plastic bag, swearing to himself that he will never, ever associated himself with a boy named Choi Yeonjun again after this.

_That hurts, both emotionally and physically._

“No, you don’t understand and you might have misunderstood me,” Yeonjun flailed his arms in the air, frustrated that the words won’t come out as he expected. “Damn coward now I’m stuttering—“, he smacked his lips with his hand hard and flinched in pain.

Taehyun just watched the scene unfolded before his eyes in disbelief. Not only his only time to escape from the harsh reality was interrupted, and now the so called boy he used to crush on now was mocking him, right, in front, of his read bean bun and strawberry milk.

“If you have nothing to say and do, just leave me alone, dipshit,” Taehyun casted his annoyed look at him, lowering his body back to the sofa and hid the notebook somewhere in his padded coat pocket. His right arm rested over his eyes, his chest moving up and down slowly matching his breathing rhythm.

“Why aren’t you leaving?”

“…”

“I want to stay alone, is it hard to understand that?”

He thought Yeonjun would go away as soon as he dismissed him, but then he heard footsteps coming closer and a looming shadow casted onto him. He was about to get mad at him again, getting ready to get up before a strong arm pulled him close to a warm body. Taehyun’s eyes grew bigger as he was trying to digest things.

_What the—_

“What are you doing?”

Yeonjun’s right arm kept him steady in his hold, another arm just rested a little bit over his shoulder, his palm slowly petting his soft hair. He even hid his face in the crook of Taehyun’s neck. _Um, domestic._

“I’ll make it short Kang Taehyun. Ok now you might be wondering how I can know your name. I’m Beomgyu’s cousin and no, nope he didn’t tell me anything about you, I found you by myself. It was summer? Fall? I was having a soccer practice despite I was so bad at it and then I saw a boy crouching down and I thought he was in pain only to know that he tried to hide the kitten away from getting stepped by everyone and even attempting to sneak it in into the café to feed like, HOW CUTE IS THAT—“

He could sense and imagine how beet red Yeonjun now; even he was flustered listening to that _. What on Earth a young teenager boy stalking another boy, this is not a manhwa_.

“I’m interested in cute things and cute people okay it just runs in my blood. I don’t know why my heart skipped a beat whenever I saw you after that; in the hallway, in the café, in the library or even I pass by after you in front of the toilet. I only remembered you as the cute long bangs with thick frame glasses boy who tried to kidnap a kitten but then,” Yeonjun held his breathe still, “I run myself into your classroom to escape from the girls and I remembered I made you laugh so loud your hair tousled a bit and your eyes went crescent and your lips just curved the right way, and I just—“

Yeonjun pushed Taehyun’s body away from him only to grab his face closer to him, Taehyun watching his eyes glistening full with emotions; mostly embarrassed and LOVE. Even the tips of his ears went so red and Taehyun smiled fondly at that. He felt that he could melt instantly under his stare if Yeonjun kept acting that way throughout this conversation. He was not ready for this; he was not ready for the situation to back fire at him, and he was not ready to accept the fact that his crush liked him back.

“I think about it for days, Hyunnie. It finally dawns on me that I am liking you more and more as the days pass by and now if I don’t see you anywhere I feel lost like the kitten you saved that day,” Yeonjun finally casted his look downwards, somehow nervous and scared that his abrupt confession would be dismissed because Taehyun was still mad at him. His hands still latched onto Taehyun’s small face, not letting go. Even his mouth was protruding now, protesting in silent.

A pair of smaller hands crept over Yeonjun’s face; thumbs rubbing the apple of his cheeks in soft manner before they encircled around his head pulling him closer, forehead met forehead. Soft giggles broke the eerily silence they had right after the awkward confession.

“What should I do oh my God I thought I was transparent enough every damn time I bump into you in the hallways, Choi Yeonjun,” Taehyun sighed in relief, “and please, I don’t deserve being liked by you but what should I do right now it never cross my mind that you actually reciprocate them and now I’m so lost, am I dreaming or—“

Yeonjun laughed at those, heads shaking gleefully. He put his hands onto Taehyun’s wrist, rubbing circles there. “Let people talk what they want, Hyunnie I’m not even close to what they claim the perfect Choi Yeonjun they always imagine me to be, I’m comfortable like this,” Yeonjun stared at him lovingly, now noticing how Taehyun looked so mesmerizing like this; long bangs covering his beautiful eyes, “and you’re just perfect like this too”.

He just could see them perfectly even though Taehyun tried so hard to conceal them before, and the moon light casted down upon them made Taehyun looked soft and unreal that it was crazy. _Breathtaking._

Yeonjun just lost it, he couldn’t hold back anymore, not when Taehyun looked like _that._ Their faces were already so close like this, just a few centimeters away for Yeonjun to just latch his lips on Taehyun’s.

_God, I want to kiss you so much right now_

“Then, go for it”.

And Yeonjun did.

“By the way, your lyrics suck”.

***

Both of them were practically camping next to the nearest window they could find after Taehyun let Beomgyu knew that the rooftop he was going to was just across their building, a little bit far that Beomgyu actually brought binocular just to compensate his disadvantage of the low quality sight but high quality couple-to-be, that was Soobin, over the on-going bet on the same day.

“Our bet was on a peck though but how should we do now that Yeonjun practically eat the shit out of his face? Oh God no no no no my best friend practically eating him out too, gross!”

“We were betting on who will kiss first, dumbass, not on peck or kiss. And I just know Yeonjun would just, go for it”, Soobin spoke as he picked the binocular from Beomgyu’s hand, placing them comfortably to his eyes, watching the pair all smiling and giggling while making out.

He tore away his attention from them and watching Beomgyu instead; he finally looked calmer and currently mumbling incoherent words like ‘I was supposed to have my first kiss first instead of him’ and Soobin just smiled softly at him.

Then, his eyes trailed off as he looked closely; all suited up in expensive outfit and the _shoes_ , Soobin gulped down his saliva, before he looked down observing himself, only wearing an old pair of worn out suit and his favorite sneakers.

_I need to save up money and dress up more or he will just, dump me somewhere—_

His jumbled up thoughts were disrupted when he was forcefully being pulled by his necktie and a soft kiss landed on his lips. Soobin was so flustered he pulled himself backwards but Beomgyu kept his hands on him, pulling him much closer now, slotting their mouth together perfectly next to the window, ignoring more pairs of eyes trained on them as they were announced the most perfect couple of the year.

“Don’t think I didn’t hear that, Choi Soobin, you’re a dead meat”.

***

“Yeah, who on Earth coming to the prom together with the soccer prince only to be left out watching over this gross couple? And who the hell bring binoculars in and ditch the dance? What was prom for??”

Yeah, poor Huening Kai.


End file.
